The Long Way Home
by lieutenantrukia
Summary: 1947. Two years have passed since the end of Karlsland's liberation shortly after Yoshika Miyafuji's return to combat readiness. Though once separated, Lucchini is thrown again into the company of old friends, ready to take on the challenge of regrouping with now seasoned comrades in the bunch. But can her life ever evolve past the military? 1947 What If verse, lets go!
1. Chapter 1

For others, her life thus far could be summed up simply. To the public eye, it was war. Raging, endless, seemingly static conflict that brought the now accustomed feelings of suffering and pain. In her eyes, it was far from simple. Facets of experiences, mixed emotions, and timeless, forged friendships. Each sparkled more than the last within her youthful, cheery mind. It was these dots of happiness, even on a war front, that held back the tempting darkness of a pacing beast. So whenever she received looks, heard snippets of conversation, saw curious, delighted or resentful faces, she felt able to still know a surging rush of confidence.  
"Oiii! Lucchini!"  
This just happened to be another one of those moments that reinforced her hope.  
"Shirley!"  
Orange hair and blue eyes flashed quickly before crashing into Lucchini, securing her in a tight hug long in waiting. Pulling back after a moment, the two stared at each other with beaming smiles as Lucchini asked,  
"How've you been! It's been way too long!"  
Shirley smirked.  
"Broke a few more speed records, easy as pie. I was lonely without you guys though. Europe was all I could think about, even if there were some good times in Liberion too."  
"Heheh, same here! But I think I've got my squad under control, well at least before Commander Minna gave us all a ring again for old times sake."  
Shirley's eyes widened.  
"You're leading a whole squad now? You've definitely been movin on up eh Lucchini?!"  
She proudly stuck out her chest, making Shirley gasp yet again as Lucchini replied,  
"Yeah! It was a bit nerve racking at first, but then-"  
"Holy crap! This...this can't be real. You have...boobs..."  
Shirley stepped back dramatically. A gasp left her as Lucchini stared, smiling.  
"Well duh! I'm almost as big as you now!"  
Burying her face in her hands, Shirley mumbled barely comprehensible phrases like, "I can't believe this." and "She's all grown up.", much to Lucchini's confusion as she saw another figure approach them.  
"Barkhorn?!"  
Eyes widening as she took in the sight of her former Captain and comrade, Lucchini felt her mouth hang open slightly. Before her stood a woman with happily glowing eyes, full of affection as she glanced towards the crippled Shirley. She blushed lightly as she addressed the speed freak.  
"Now now Shirley, it's to be expected, time has passed after all."  
"I know but it's still so weird!" Shirley whined.  
Barkhorn patted her back gently in comfort.  
"Are...Are you really Barkhorn?!"  
Brown eyes met her's, a raised brow accompanying them.  
"What do you mean, Lucchini? Of course I am. Well, I no longer fight on the front but even so."  
Pointing a stubborn finger at Barkhorn's chest, Lucchini demanded a proper answer from her old friend.  
"As if! Since when have you been super close to Shirley? You even called her by her nickname just now!"  
Keeping her cool, another small change that Lucchini burned into her memory, Barkhorn simply answered,  
"Our relationship has, changed, much over the years."  
Lucchini's eyes widened, dumbfounded.  
"Huh? What is she talking about, Shirley?!"  
Shirley shot up straight quickly. Her face burned scarlet but her words honest.  
"We've been dating, Lucchini."  
Chills ran up her spine as goosebumps raised on her skin. The words hit like bombs, dropping one after the other as she stood there frozen. A hand was waved in front of her face.  
"Um, Lucchini? Lucchini? Hey are you alright?"  
No response met playful, light blue eyes not too far from Shirley's own. Blonde hair fashioned shortly blew in the wind as the newcomer turned to ask the other two,  
"What's going on with Lucchini here? She's not responding to anything. Did I miss something?"  
Shyly scratching the back of her head, Shirley replied.  
"Eh, it's nothing Hartmann. I just told her about Trude and I, then she went like this all of a sudden."  
Warm laughter rang through the air.  
"Well what'd ya know? I guess even Lucchini couldn't believe it."  
Hartmann grinned as Barkhorn looped an arm through Shirley's gently.  
"She really has grown though. I was surprised to see her like this when we got here."  
Barkhorn's statement made Shirley nod in agreement.  
"Yeah, she's not my little friend anymore."  
Lucchini still remained unmoving, until a swift pair of hands grabbed at her chest from behind.  
"Heheh! Looks like you're finally game for our old measuring contest Lucchini!"  
She turned her head slowly to find a mischievous smirk glaring at her. A soft voice spoke up, almost as if fading away, yet reassuring and firm.  
"Eila, you shouldn''t grab people like that. It's rude."  
Snapping her head in a flash of sliver blonde tendrils, Eila winced as she saw her girlfriend staring at her.  
"S-Sanya! This isn't what it looks like!"  
She dropped her hands away from Lucchini's breasts, crossing her arms and tossing her head back dramatically.  
"It's just how we greet!"  
Pouted lips appearing made Eila cringe in shame. Sanya spoke again,  
"But, I thought you only wanted to do that to me..."  
Steaming red, Eila hugged Sanya, shouting ceaseless requests for her forgiveness, making Lucchini finally laugh as she watched them.  
"That's something that hasn't changed for sure!"  
She then sauntered up to the pair of them and whispered,  
"Did you guys know that Shirley's dating Barkhorn?"  
Eila stopped pleading as she and Sanya nodded in unison.  
"Well yeah, they told us a little while ago. I'm surprised you weren't the first to know." Eila stated matter-of-a-factly.  
Lucchini froze again. Though this time she soon snapped out of it and ran up to Shirley, who had been busy cuddling with Barkhorn as Hartmann scanned the skies nearby.  
"Shirley! How come you never sent me a letter about you and Barkhorn?"  
Her friend broke away from her lover, confusion clouding her face while Barkhorn frowned slightly.  
"I did! You must not have gotten it in the mail. I guess it's understandable if you're base is in a critical area. But I did make sure to tell you Lucchini. We're friends!"  
Slapping a palm to her forehead, Lucchini sighed.  
"Damnnit, I knew one of the girls must have misplaced the deliveries again. No wonder I can't get news of anything these days. It's a miracle I'm even here now! Though the Commander did make a smart move by calling."  
Hartmann's cheery voice cried out as the roar of an engine drew closer to them.  
"Guys, look up! It's Perrine!"  
"Flat chest is here?" Lucchini called out.  
A set of darkly camouflaged Striker Units sped over their heads in seconds, it's engines grumbling as they slowly lost speed. Hitting the hard pavement of the runway below, the Strikers gradually came to a full stop, their pilot brushing windswept, golden hair casually with a hand before dismounting.  
"I heard that, you groping troublemaker! Still up to your old ways? I swear you haven't changed from what it seems."  
Perrine strode over to Lucchini, eyes running up and down her new body with a hint of jealousy as she passed over the other's formed chest.  
"Neither have you, four eyed board!"  
Perrine lit up with embarrassment and rage, shaking her fist and speaking hurriedly, growing louder until each sentence was almost a shout.  
"Listen here you! Having a big set of, those, is not all that matters in life! I, Perrine H. Clostermann of the high Gallia nobility, have founded an orphanage for those abandoned by our war! Take that for an accomplishment!"  
The last they had met was after freeing Karlsland, shortly after Yoshika Miyafuji's reawakening to magic. As such, Perrine hardly expected Lucchini to let up her teasing in the slightest. What reality showed her was an unexpected turn of events.  
"Sorry Perrine. I guess that joke is pretty old. And you're right about there being more to life, I'm glad to hear you're helping kids now!"  
Lucchini had scratched and lowered her head in embarrassment, finally finishing the sentence with a smile and thumbs up. Perrine's eyes widened behind her wire framed spectacles. She examined Lucchini more closely, peering at her from different angles before asking,  
"Who are you and what have you done with the Ensign?"  
Laughing brightly, Lucchini pointed another proud thumb at her chest.  
"Nothing! It's still me, the great Francesca Lucchini here!"  
"I-I can't believe this..."  
"Believe what, Perrine-san?"  
Startled by yet another old voice, the two of them shifted eyes to find more familiar faces.  
"Yoshika! Lynette!"  
Running up to them, Lucchini hugged the two briefly until she saw Perrine walk up beside her. Her lenses shone white with sunlight as she pushed them up further with a hand. Eyes once again peering carefully.  
"Eh, what is it? Perrine-san?"  
Yoshika's now chest length brown hair was ruffled by Lynette hugging her left arm close. Lucchini noticed that she no longer wore a braid, pale blonde hair free falling down her shoulders.  
"Are you about to make fun of her, Perrine?"  
The strength in that voice made both Lucchini and Perrine's eyes widen in shock. Lynette Bishop getting defensive so readily? What the hell was going on?  
"No, not at all! I was just trying to see if there were any other changes I was uninformed of."  
Perrine turned her back on the confused pair sharply, a hand under her chin in thought.  
"What does this mean?" She mumbled under her breath.  
"It's the change of the times, Perrine! Ha ha ha!"  
"No way?! The Major's here too?"  
Lucchini's outcry made Perrine snap out of her trance. Long black hair flowed gracefully down from where it once held in a combat ready ponytail. Grey eyes softened by wisdom away from the front met Perrine's, with cheery greeting.  
"Major Sakamoto!"  
She lifted a swift salute, no longer fawning or stuttering as she once did around this superior. Lucchini did a double take of the scene, looking over to find Shirley also spellbound by how out of character this was.  
"Put that hand down Perrine. Since when have we of the 501st been so ridged?"  
"Right. I apologize-"  
"Sakamoto-san!"  
"Ah, Miyafuji! And Lynette? What a surprise!"  
The ex-major welcomed the kind embraces of her former students. Lucchini waited eagerly for a reaction, some kind of rise out of Perrine. Instead she found a smile gracing those lips, and she was practically floored on the spot.  
"What is going on here?"  
"A gathering of old friends and comrades."  
She knew the motherly tone of that voice.  
"Commander?!"  
A gentle grin met her eyes with long red hair to match.  
"Long time no see, Ensign Lucchini."  
Shifting the papers on her clipboard, Minna scanned her eyes down and up again.  
"Or should I say Flight Lieutenant and Platoon Commander Francesca Lucchini? You've done well for yourself in the military. And to think this is the same girl who only slept and teased the others most of her days!"  
A soft chuckle left Minna, but Lucchini could feel the hint of pride in it. She smiled. Clapping her hands together, Minna took a breath before projecting her voice.  
"Everyone! As you all know, we're here today for a reunion. However I would also like to make a second announcement."  
Shifting around the clipboard again, Minna pulled away a single piece of paper. Holding it out in front of her, she read it aloud.  
"Under orders from General of the Air Fleet, Adolfine Galland, I hereby reinstate the 501st Joint Fighter Wing or Strike Witches, for the purpose of training elite witches, sentry and surveying over the surrounding area, Strategical Council from our best aces, former witches or otherwise, and defense against Neuroi to be carried out by the remaining combat ready aces of said Wing. That is all."  
With a salute, Minna beamed at them.  
"Welcome back everyone!"


	2. Chapter 2

"This place is huge!"  
"You don't say..."  
"Well I know it's a base but still, this feels like it dwarfs Britannia and Romagna's bases!"  
"Look Yoshika! The kitchen has lots of storage and counter space."  
"Eh? Oh you're right!"  
"Be glad Hartmann, we won't be sharing rooms this time. Feel free to rule your own trash heap."  
"Yay! Now I hope you and Shirley won't ruin my sleep next door, heheheh."  
"S-Shut up! I don't know what you're talking about! I-It's not all the time..."  
"Don't worry Trude, I'll be gentle."  
"Shirley!"  
"This still blows my mind."  
"Sanya, which room do you think is the quietest?"  
"I don't know Eila. Maybe one towards the back."  
"Ah right, makes sense."  
"Make yourselves at home everyone! I'll announce the room arrangements. First however, I'd like to inform all of you of where we will be staying, as opposed to the trainees arriving soon. This area here is the main floor of our central building. Upstairs you will find the bedrooms where we shall be staying. Our new recruits will instead sleep and live in the barracks, to the near east of the hangar and runway. The hangar and runway is south of here. North being the exit."  
Minna sighed as she finished speaking. Once again taking up her clipboard, she quickly flipped through pages with steady fingers, finally landing on one. The feeling of a firm hand on her shoulder put her at ease, she saw Mio's grey eyes staring at her, filled with reassurance and patience. Smiling briefly, she went back to focusing on work.  
"The pair assignments for our rooms are as follows. Erica, you will be with Lucchini. Sanya and Eila I will permit as long as no funny business is observed during the day, or before the end of night duty shifts. Same goes for Trude and Shirley."  
Several groans and snickers could be heard until Minna cleared her throat.  
"Continuing on, Miyafuji, Lynette and Perrine will all share living quarters. Don't worry about a cramped space, though the amount of rooms may be limited, the space inside is another matter entirely."  
A faint rose color darkened her cheeks as she announced the final pair.  
"Mio, rather, the Wing Commander and I will be the last ones to share a room."  
She looked away rather bashfully as Mio chuckled. Perrine shivered a little as she felt eight pairs of eyes on her, like moths to a flame. Keeping her cool, she let out a '_Hmph'_ before running a hand through her hair and smiling. Jaws dropped, eyes widened. Placing a hand on her hip, she said,  
"I have grown far beyond the infatuation of a schoolgirl."  
With that she walked away, turning back for a final word.  
"I shall move my baggage from my waiting car upstairs. Miyafuji and Lynette, I suggest you follow if you want a say in the room choice. Adieu."  
"Ah, right! Wait for us!"  
Yoshika and Lynette dashed off after their friend. Slowly emerging from their shock, everyone else grumbled among themselves as they too separated. Lucchini was startled by Hartmann's sudden tackle and hearty laugh.  
"What's up?"  
"How've you been? Oh, and I hope you won't mind that most of our place is gonna end up covered. Trude was right about my pile of stuff."  
Lucchini frowned at the thought of having to sleep in clutter. If it got bad enough, she also shuddered at the thought of Barkhorn barging in out of old habit, lecturing them both incessantly. One for making the mess, and the other for refusing to curtail it.  
"I've been alright. The brass really moved me up with a promotion a few months ago, and lately it's been pretty strange to suddenly be in charge. I still have to get used to it, though thankfully here I won't have to."  
Hartmann smiled and chuckled.  
"I'm not so sure about that! With new recruits on the way, Minna or Sakamoto might end up putting you up for instructor duty, like me and Barkhorn."  
"I-Instructor duty? Me?"  
Lucchini raised a hand to her head and sighed.  
"Man, just when I thought I could relax and go back to taking orders for a change."  
Detaching from Lucchini, Hartmann crossed her arms behind her head as they walked upstairs.  
"I've been busy managing girls too ya know. After Trude first left the military, they moved me up to Company Commander. Which meant more time locked away in the dungeon filing paperwork than getting things done on the front lines. Such a pain in the ass. Now I really know how Minna felt back when we were all just fighting together in Britannia and Romagna."  
Lucchini's mouth fell open slightly a second time. Hartmann, in charge? Then again, much of the same could be asked about her. Skipping to the top, Lucchini grinned as she stared down at Hartmann.  
"Hehehe, I bet I could out match you now in a duel! But you know..." Peering at Hartmann's chest as she finally joined Lucchini at the top of the staircase, she said,  
"All those potatoes haven't seemed to change anything."  
Hartmann smirked, narrowing her eyes just a little.  
"And it looks like all that touching paid off. I bet that rack of yours holds a part of all the ones you've groped. Shame that like our underwear you had to steal."  
Lucchini's brow twitched. Scowling deeply, she pointed a finger at a nonchalant Hartmann, who whistled as the other yelled.  
"You were the one who stole _my_ pair! If anything, I should be blaming you for everything I went through that day! Don't ignore me damnnit you know I'm right!"  
Walking down the hallway, Hartmann increased the pitch of her whistle, to the tune of "Karlsland Über Alles".  
"Whatever buddy."  
Opening a door to their left. She let her whistle blow out.  
"Nice set up here!"  
"Oh...wow..."  
Two wide windows greeted them from the north. Silk curtains fluttered gently as a breeze passed. Off white paint on the walls created a worn but homely feeling, inviting others to come inside.  
Only a set of beds occupied the space, one on each side, hugging them like lovers in an embrace. Skipping to the center and spinning, Hartmann came to a brief stop as she giggled.  
"They really threw us a bone with this one!"  
With the dazed trod of one mesmerized, Lucchini nodded.  
"Yeah...ah look up!"  
Pointing above her head, Lucchini found a wooden beam, or rather, a crosswork of them arranged. Grinning, she licked her lips.  
"Those are mine! Make as much of a mess as you want."  
A knock at the open door startled them.  
"Yo! We thought we'd come by."  
"Shirley...I'll tell them."  
Shirley smiled as she looked at Barkhorn, a childish glint in her eye.  
"We took the room next door-"  
"So don't mind any sounds you might hear! As Minna said."  
Shirley's quick chime left Barkhorn red and speechless. Lucchini and Hartmann were also turning into beets as the seconds passed.  
"By the way Lucchini, we have to catch up more! Come visit when everyone has there stuff set up ok?"  
Waving joyfully, Shirley soon winced as Barkhorn dragged her away by her ear.  
"Ow, oow! Trude! Come on, I was just doing them a favor! Come on honey talk to me, don't give me the cold shoulder!"  
Her pleas fell on steaming ears, Barkhorn storming away until they had vanished into their room. Watching with wide eyes, Lucchini and Hartmann glanced at each other, snickering like schoolgirls.


	3. Chapter 3

Rolling clouds greeted her in the lazy afternoon heat. Lucchini felt her eyelids droop from time to time, her head even dipping. At her perch high amidst the ceiling beams, this was especially dangerous, but she managed with what little reserves of energy she had. The recruits were due to arrive the next day, and two had already passed. No, they were not yet an issue for exhaustion. She sighed as another free tuff of white passed by beyond the open window. It was her ever friendly neighbors, Shirley's warning was hardly empty. Even Hartmann had tossed and turned occasionally in the night, groaning for someone to give in already and shut up.

'At this rate, I might even feel like having the Commander say something.'

Not that she wasn't happy for her closest friend. She and Shirley had pulled through hardships and hijinks before. Even tumbling and deadly African deserts. All while providing reassurance and an open ear. They felt at peace together, that was what made them stick like glue. She knew that Shirley too would slap her on the back and smile, the moment she ever learned of the one who captured her old pal's heart.

'I just wish they weren't so aggressive in expressing it, it's noisy and awkward.'

Though soon a glint appeared in her eye as she smirked.

'But now I know that Barkhorn isn't that tough after all.'

Peering down, she found the now familiar sight of clothes, books, liquor bottles, and whatever else made it's way into Hartmann's hands, strewn carelessly across the floor. The witch in question was already stripped to her sleepwear as she fanned herself within her pile of junk, the heat pushing on.

'She'll be out for a while.'

Jumping down to her designated "Free Circle", Lucchini landed with catlike grace. Surrounded by more barely tamed crap, she called over to the dazed Hartmann.

"I'm going to see them next door. I'll be back in a bit ok?"

A groan resounded

"Alright. File a noise complaint would ya?"

Lucchini giggled.

"Fine."

"Hey I'm serious! Don't laugh!"

"Geez, the heat's making you crankier."

"Ah please, they're the real issue here. I don't want to keep hearing Trude express how much harder she wants Shirley to ride-"

"Later! Gotta get going!"

Darting out of their room with a small breeze following her, Lucchini made it to the hallway. Her face flushed, she shook a raised and balled up fist.

'Damnnit Hartmann!'

Lifting that same fist, she knocked on the door to Shirley's shared room.

"Come in!" came the reply.

She found her two friends gathered around Shirley's designated workbench. A series of blueprints were spread out for study. Lucchini soon found them staring at her.

"Oh hey Lucchini! C'mere! Trude and I were looking this over."

"Sure!"

She saw various formulas and labels accompanying each part of the diagram. It appeared to have the outline of a strange new Striker Unit. It's engines and engine grill seemed to be missing, but that could only mean...

"Is that a Jet Striker model?!"

Barkhorn grinned.

"The latest one from Karlsland. Ursula sent us this for Shirley's input."

"Ohhh, wow! What'd you guys make of it so far?"

Shirley balanced her pencil across her nose, making Barkhorn giggle softly. Shirley smiled at her.

"Hmm...well it's certainly an improvement. Seems to me like she created a proper exchange system instead of just an inputting one. This way the force generated from magic works with the air, or mass, around it to allow that to also affect the engine, which I might add that she made a propulsion type, very crafty. Anyway, it's ahead of the old way by allowing us to fly as one with the sky, not just forcing our powers against it. I think that was part of the main problem from before. Too much fighting to even fly and you become exhausted."

Her eyes had shifted over to Barkhorn as she said the last of her piece. Sighing, Barkhorn nodded.

"It's true. And even worse when you experience those aftereffects."

"I remember that. It's a relief that she managed to fix it."

Taking the pencil off the bridge of her nose and into her hand, Shirley continued to scribble notes, only some of which Lucchini recalled seeing variations of from their old days together.

"In any case, what else has been new with you? Now that we're all set up, bring me to speed!"

Chuckling at her friend's ever present enthusiasm, Lucchini replied,

"Aside from the promotion, not much actually. The girls in my unit work hard, but I feel as though that has become a double edged sword. Their conviction for defending the homeland has made them stuffy, oblivious, and pretty bad at expressing themselves in ways that aren't related to fighting. It's like being in command of a bunch of zombies."

Taken aback by this assessment, Shirley and Barkhorn were speechless for a few moments. Barkhorn shifted her eyes away as Shirley finally spoke.

"That...sounds tough."

Lucchini sighed. Her eyes too were downcast.

"And to top it all off, I still haven't been able to see Mama."

Shirley's fingers tensed as she curled them into fists.

"You've got to be kidding me." She whispered under her breath. Slightly violent trembles shook her.

"I wish I were."

"How long...has it been?"

Barkhorn cut in somberly.

"Five years. I haven't been able to take breaks, so..."

Shirley slammed a fist down on the table.

"That's bullshit!" She yelled.

"Shirley!"

"No Trude, it is! This girl hasn't seen her family longer than I've known her!"

Turning to Lucchini, Shirley asked in a low growl,

"Can't you ask them for one? How about going to complain to the Duchess herself?!"

"M-Maria? It's been years since we met, I don't really think-"

"Well it's worth a damn shot."

"R-Right..."

The three stood in silence for a moment. Unable to say much. Barkhorn sat on the bed nearby and sighed. Lucchini remained quiet. Shirley let her eyes wander before breaking the ice.

"So, is there anything else? I'm sorry for pushing it. I know! Wanna hear the mushy stories about Trude and I?"

Barkhorn's eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she rushed over to put a hand on Shirley's mouth. She shot an embarrassed look at Lucchini, her cheeks bright red.

"I don't think she would Shirley. I-I mean they're all just cheesy anyway, is that the word? It'd probably be really boring."

Lucchini finally laughed again.

"No no, it's fine. I was actually curious about that, but with all the um...activity going on I couldn't get the chance."

Barkhorn shrunk, her hand dropping from Shirley's mouth as her entire body was now tinged crimson. Shirley grinned at her chance. Focusing on Lucchini, her eyes lit up in excitement and she spoke rapidly.

"Ok so one day, about a year ago, she and I met again at an exercise our units were holding to prepare for a huge joint mission. We spent about a few weeks overall together just training and making small talk when we could. Then all of a sudden she asks me over our lunch in the mess hall if we could spend more time alone, like going out to places on the weekends and stuff."

Barkhorn blushed as Shirley went on, her eyes flitting back and forth between Lucchini and her girlfriend.

"Shirley..." She muttered to herself.

Giving Barkhorn a sly glance, Shirley asked,

"Yes?"

Turning her head away, Barkhorn resigned herself.

"N-Nevermind, I just feel a bit embarrassed..."

"Don't be, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm happy when I tell stories like this, because it lets me share with others how great you are."

"I think you're overdoing it. But, it is very sweet."

Lucchini stared at them a little slack jawed.

'They're so mushy!'

Shirley smiled and turned back to face her friend.

"Where was I? Ah right, so her excuse when I asked was that she wanted to catch up. I figured that made sense, so I went along. We must've hit up six restaurants and gone on lots of dates, till she finally spilled the truth."

Barkhorn was flaming crimson, steam seemed to rise from her ears.

"We were walking along some cozy street in Berlin when she reached for my hand and stopped us. Then she gets all red in the face and stutters it out. It was very cute. She looked so nervous, I just couldn't help myself and kissed her right there. And of course I asked her to be mine."

Lucchini had set aside the cheesiness and hung on every word, breaking into a wide grin when Shirley concluded the tale of Barkhorn's confession.

"That sounds amazing!"

"I-It was, yeah it was."

Barkhorn stuttered again as Shirley sat next to her and planted a quick kiss on her knuckles, after taking her hand.

"Schöne...Lucchini ist-"

Shirley gave a reassuring smile as she pressed her forehead against Barkhorn's, stopping her worried speech in Karlslandisch.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't do any more with someone else around." She whispered lovingly.

Lucchini backed away slowly, her gut telling her,

'I think this is my cue.'

"Eh, later guys! I have yet to talk to the others, don't want them to think I've forgotten you know? I'll come by again some other time!"

With a nervous smile, Lucchini then scuttled out, closing the door behind her. Shirley broke out of her heated trance.

"Huh? She left? Ah man..."

Barkhorn rested her head on Shirley's chest as she drew her closer. Pouting a little, she gazed up at her lover.

"You made it sound like something out of a movie."

Shirley laughed.

"Well it kinda was, Trude."

As they moved in to kiss, the door opened again. Startled, they shot wild glances at the entryway. Lucchini's head popped out.

"I forgot to mention that Hartmann and I can't sleep well lately, so she asked me to tell ya'll to turn down the noise at night. Later!"

With that, she was gone again. Embarrassed and the mood gone, they blushed and stared at the door, then each other.

Lucchini continued on her way, stopping at a new room. The darkness she could see in the cracks of the frame told her who lived there. She knocked lightly, carefully opening the door when she received no response. Poking her head in, she found Eila and Sanya fast asleep. They cuddled together on a shared bed, the windows covered by black drapes. It almost seemed like walking into a cave.

'Better not bother them now.'

Closing the door, Lucchini ran off to find another set of friends.

A/N: At the time I'm uploading this, it's on my phone, so I can't put italics for thoughts, I will do so when I get on my computer later.


	4. Chapter 4

From a few feet away, Lucchini could hear voices bickering. They danced between loud bursts and silent whispers, rarely daring to walk the middle path.

'Are they already at it?'

Lucchini didn't even need to think of who it could be. She followed the sounds and stopped at another door. It was slightly ajar, so she calmly pushed it in. There stood Perrine, arms crossed and shaking her head in disapproval. Lynette appeared more aggressive, her legs spread apart as if leaning forward, and balled hands at her sides, her hair bouncing as she spilled every word. Yoshika seemed more willing to plead for them to stop, her voice a low drawl.

"Apologize!"

"Why should I? That was hardly a wrong choice of words."

"Well, I-"

"You seem to be getting awfully worked up over everything. I think you need to take a break, Lynette."

"Would the two of you stop it?!"

Yoshika had darted in between them, her arms spread out to create more distance and push against them.

"It was just an accident! There's no need for the two of you to fight. We're all friends here too, aren't we?"

Lynette sharply turned her head in Yoshika's direction.

"A friend and a lover, Yoshika." She whispered.

Yoshika blushed but stood firm.

"I know, in any case, please stop this. Let's all go back to being nice, ok? Ah, Lucchini-san! Er, come in!"

Startled by the sudden appearance of an outsider to their conflict, Perrine and Lynette threw each other pouting looks before greeting their friend.

"Hello again, Lucchini."

"Lucchini! How good to see you!"

Bringing her in for a hug, Lynette smiled as Lucchini grinned with the familiar feeling of large cleavage. She noticed Yoshika's frown and shifty eyes behind her blush. Lucchini laughed, breaking away.

"Two years and nothing's changed. I can't believe this, poor Lynette."

Yoshika covered her chest with her arms.

"T-They aren't that small!"

It was true, but this sort of teasing felt fun.

"Hehe, of course you'd make that excuse. My trained eyes know all! Take the word of a professional!"

She jutted a proud thumb at herself, grinning widely.

"Well...they could be bigger."

"Lyn!"

"I'm sorry. I love you just the way you are!"

Even Perrine finally cracked a small smile. Lucchini's brow narrowed inquisitively.

"What was all that about before?"

The other three looked away from her, eyes dashing back and forth from each other. Finally, Lynette spoke up, her voice quivering at first.

"We, uh, were helping Perrine decide where to hang her family's rapier. It was ok at first, but then..."

She trailed off, staring icily at the blonde Witch. It was returned with a hot glare.

"She said as we were about to put it up, that no one but a Clostermann should touch it. That we were only cleared to give advice, but she knows best in classy affairs."

Sighing, Lucchini ran a hand through her loose hair.

"You guys need to stop picking such petty fights."

She placed her hand on Yoshika's shoulder.

"I agree with her here. Perrine,don't be so snotty. Lynette, she can't help it sometimes, be patient with her."

The two bent their heads like scolded children, before shooting each other looks of teasing and sticking out their tongues. Letting go of her friend, Lucchini returned her hand to her side.  
She smiled, dismissing the squabble as the past.

"So what have you guys been doing? Tell your best pal Lucchini!"

Perrine grinned and spoke proudly.

"As I mentioned before, I founded an orphanage a few years ago. Thankfully it hasn't been that full lately. It was a bit sad to see them go, but I'm very glad those who left are in great families now. Lynette can tell you about it too. She helped me get started after all."

Lynette blushed in embarrassment of being on the spot.

"That's right! The children were so sweet and brave despite what happened. I loved looking after them. And Perrine surprised me with her attitude then too."

She managed a smile towards Perrine. It was returned. There was a brief pause as their eyes seemed to exchange memories.

"Sorry for earlier, really."

"It's alright, I acted pretty stupid too."

They laughed together while Lucchini and Yoshika glanced at each other and sighed before grinning.

"Ok you two, let Yoshika get in a word!"

"Ah right, sorry!"

Perrine quickly apologized while Lynette cheerfully looped an arm around Yoshika's.

"She has quite a lot to tell you guys. Go on!"

"Eheheh, right. Well it's probably obvious, but Lynne and I are dating. We kept in touch after everything that happened, and I went to visit her at the orphanage many times too."

Lynette kissed her cheek gently. Her bright voice rang clearly.

"I was really happy and she was just as great with the kids as she was when we took care of everyone before. Then she started acting funny around me, but it just turned out to be love."

"Heheh, honestly I'm not that shocked. You two always were mushy, something had to be up."

Lucchini's eyes turned to Perrine.

"How about you four eyes? Got anyone lately?"

She snickered at that, as if the answer couldn't be positive. Perrine's brow was raised, she saw right through the game.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have."

"Wait, what? You did? How?"

Lynette and Yoshika giggled together as Perrine lifted her nose high and spoke with more pride and subtle affection.

"My dearest Amelie thinks of me on her own deployment base. That girl was such a child before, but she's certainly gotten better at handling things. I'm proud, she can certainly put up with me of all people."

She raised the back of her hand to rest underneath her chin.

"Try not to get jealous. Unless you have someone you're courting, then I'd love to hear it."

"Eh...well I uh..."

She hadn't been ready for that, Perrine's boast triggering old memories. She thought of those deep blue eyes, wide smile, and shining red hair. Blushing, she looked away.

"I don't have anyone like that now."

"Houu? That so?"

"It's ok Lucchini-san, there's no rush you know!"

"She's right! It'll be ok Lucchini!"

Her head felt fuzzy and she stammered.

"I-I uh, think I'll be going. N-Nice to see you guys! I'll catch ya later!"

With that she turned tail and ran out, closing the door behind her.

"Phew, that would have been embarrassing."

She sighed as her cheeks blazed crimson and her body felt flushed.

"I wonder though...what Maria is doing now..."

That one day from years before came flooding back to her in full. It was familiar and filled her with warmth. She had reflected on it many times before, and like a worn out video tape, it was much loved. She glanced over at the last remaining door, but didn't feel like checking just yet. Walking calmly down the hall, she couldn't stop smiling as she returned to her room, cracking the door open and finding a snoring Hartmann. It was expected. Lucchini climbed deftly up to the ceiling beams and lay back on the one she had covered with her old blanket. She stared up at the ceiling.

'It's been so long. And everyone has really changed. Yet...I feel like...'

Her brow knitted together and her eyes scrunched up.

'I haven't changed much at all. Even if I look different, act a little different...I still want my Mama again. I still wish all of this was over, and I could be friends with everyone and not worry if I'll have to see them die.'

Wetness pooled around both her eyes, but she wiped it away rather than let it show.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, school has been crazy, but thankfully I'm getting my Christmas vacation next week. This way I can work on more chapters and just piece myself together for the new year ahead. Happy holidays everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright everyone, I'll announce Instructor positions now!"

Minna clapped her hands together and smiled as she spoke. Next she took up her clipboard and rattled off the names.

"Trude!"

"Yes ma'm!"

"Erica!"

A salute followed a grin.

"Yep!"

"Lynette!"

"I'll do my best."

"Miyafuji!"

"U-Uh yes!"

"Lucchini!"

She was silent for a moment before nervously saluting.

"I'll try my best too!"

Minna tucked the clipboard under an arm and glanced at Sakamoto by her side.

"Mio will be Head Instructor, so you guys will first go to her if anything arises. I look forward to seeing all of you progress along side our new recruits. I know teaching is a first for many of you right now. Good luck, and don't forget to inspire too! You can channel me if you want!"

She giggled with the others at her own joke, then straightened up again.

"Dismissed! All positions are effective immediately! The rest of you are on regular duty. Also, if needed, should a Neuroi attack occur that requires more manpower, I want those of you still capable of fighting to assist in combat. Hopefully however that won't happen."

She took her leave, blushing as Mio threw her a soft gaze before turning to the others. Her expression instantly hardened to the old disciplinary one she often wore.

"Listen up! When you meet these girls, no fooling around or fraternizing! At least not for the first few days. We can't have them not take us seriously. If that were to happen we'd get nothing done."

Hartmann poked Lucchini and whispered playfully.

"I knew you'd get picked after all. This'll be fun!"

Lucchini was struggling to maintain a bit of composure against the thrashing nerves in her stomach. Sure she had earned the respect of her girls, no matter how disheartened quite a few of them were, but even then the amount was contained. This was both a new group and taking it a step further. Now there would be a sea of faces she had to look after.

"I hope I can do it."

"Ach, you'll be fine. Just try to get to know them, guide them patiently, and don't be too hard, nothing to it."

"Don't make it sound that easy."

"Sheesh ok ok, but still, you're good at socializing right? That'll help, you aren't hopeless here y'know."

Sakamoto's hawkish stare fell upon their heads. They felt their nerves jump for a second.

"I see you two are raring to go. Any advice you'd like to share?"

Lucchini tensed as though she were younger again and had been caught, while Hartmann shook her head casually.

"Nah, just for Lucchini. Kid's got the sweats already."

Sakamoto smiled and let loose her classic laugh that hadn't changed at all.

"Ease up! You'll do great out there! You were promoted up to a commanding position no? Don't worry!"

Her eyes landed on Yoshika.

"As for you Miyafuji, I must say I am very proud. You'll do great as well, I just know it."

Yoshika bowed deeply, looking up to Sakamoto on her return to straightening.

"Thank you Sakamoto-san, I won't let you down either."

Lynette slipped her fingers through Yoshika's and intertwined their hands.

"You'll be fine, and we get to do this together!"

Yoshika blushed slightly and nodded with a smile.

"Yeah!"

"Ohhh, look out, we've got the love birds in a pair. Best to make sure they don't accidentally slack off!"

Hartmann snickered then yelped as Barkhorn jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow.

"Quiet down you!"

"Oww Trude! Shirley! Your girl's beating on me already! She's a cold hearted devil alright! Use your magic to make her nice again!"

"Shut up! I'm not cold hearted! Right, schön?"

Shirley laughed at Hartmann's teasing. She hugged Barkhorn and kissed her cheek.

"There there Trude. Give Hartmann a break."

She chided her sweetly and with almost a motherly tone, as she did when Lucchini was younger. Seeing it all brought a smile to her face. Shirley shifted her eyes over to her friend. She smiled softly and pride radiated from her stare.

"You can do it out there Lucchini. I have total faith in you."

Barkhorn nuzzled her head into Shirley's neck. She too addressed Lucchini.

"I never thought I'd say this, but you're more grown up now. Don't be afraid. I'll help you if it gets to be too much, but come, try to stand on your own first."

Lucchini grinned, doubt subsiding.

"Ok!"

The others who had been named began to leave for the hangar, where the sounds of running truck engines roared in approach. Barkhorn kissed Shirley briefly before going, brushing their fingers together for a second as she moved away. Lucchini followed suit in departing, turning to look back at Shirley as she walked.

"Thanks Shirley!"

With that she jogged to catch up. Her best friend smiled and waved after her.

"I really can't bring myself to call her kid anymore."

-

Double rows of girls, fifteen per column, were piled into each of the two army transports. Each new arrival carried the same awed face as they gazed up at the grand base building towering above. The trucks stopped in front of the runway's left side. Lucchini swallowed down the last of her kicking nerves and stared straight ahead at the scene with a narrowed gaze. Her arms were crossed behind her back, her thumbs bent inward. She caught a glimpse of Hartmann smirking and letting out a snicker to her right. She swore next that she saw Barkhorn shift her eyes over to Hartmann and roll them. That made her let out a little giggle of her own, which immediately drew comments and sighs of relief, along with stares. Hoping to rectify her mistake, Lucchini's eyes widened before narrowing, and her mouth switched from a laugh to a firm line. That only drew laughter and more murmuring, with a few declarations of desiring to claim her for a teacher. Sakamoto then stood in front of them, as if creating an invisible wall. Her feet firmly planted and legs apart to bring down her famed Reppumaru in front, she sucked in air and bellowed.

"Welcome Witches! Starting today you will live on this base, you will drill on this base, and you will follow orders from your instructor! And, in addition, if you survive all this, you will earn your wings and be sent to other fronts to fight."

A collective gasp was drawn among the presumed frail minded of the crowd. The tougher and more understanding or focused girls said nothing, though some nodded. Finally, the patriotic ones beamed madly with pride and purpose gleaming on their faces. Lucchini committed each basic group to memory, already listing off possible methods of dealing with each. To the frail and hesitant, patience, firmness, perhaps a touch of kindness. To the other two, merely a direct approach in all things, though of course, the patriots might become overzealous. In that case, it would be best to crash down reality and discipline. Sakamoto continued.

"As you all may have heard in stories, our 501st is home to the elite. The best of the best serve here, no lesser. To that end, you were all chosen for us, because you were sorted out to be potentially most capable, most skilled, most intelligent and most disciplined. The only thing you needed to unlock that potential, were those who already possess it to show you the way. Now! Here with me are five members of the Wing. They are, as some of you may have guessed, to be your instructors. Do not wrong them, do not disobey orders, and we'll get along just fine. Should any of them or another recruit violate our rules which Commander Minna explained to you all prior to now, speak up and let it be heard for disciplinary action to be taken."

The long speech had left the collective without a word to be raised, though their expressions varied from caution, to boredom, to fanatic mesmerization.

"Now, I want six groups of ten. Those who deal in Attack system magic, come forward first. Next, Instristics, then Telekinetics. Finally, Detective and Perceptive. Neat lines please."

In quick shuffles the recruits assembled into their respective formations, standing attentively.

"Alright, and now each of you will be assigned."

Sakamoto again peered hawkishly over the crowds in rows. Unlike her beloved, she had taken the liberty of memorizing names and profile shots in the files of each recruit prior. Her eyes first landed on a youth with shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, and the RAF insignia faintly visible as a tattoo on her forearm under her uniform.

"Elizabeth Lancaster! Step forward and report to Instructor Lucchini, third in the main row."

Elizabeth nodded silently and did as she was told. Soon reaching Lucchini, she saluted her before saying,

"Aye there Miss. You don't look Britannian but it'll do. I hope to learn lots proper here."

Lucchini tensed but tried not to let it show on her face. She gave an attempt at a friendly smile which only came out as a bit strained.

"Don't worry, I'll do everything I can to help."

The ghost of a grin appeared on Elizabeth's lips. She walked behind Lucchini and remained alert and at attention. Lynette shyly caught Lucchini's eye with a look of apology, as if saying she, a fellow Britannian, should've received Elizabeth instead. Then the comment on her appearance would've been avoided. Lucchini shrugged slightly and tried to show Lynette that it was fine. Sakamoto too had heard but said nothing, nor made signs that she noticed. Instead she continued sounding off names and assigning girls. In the end, each of them were caring for ten, split evenly from their total of sixty. Along with Elizabeth, there was Sandra and Beth, two Liberion sisters who finished each other's sentences, Elise, a Karlslander who only spoke in correct and proper grammar, making her the butt of everyone's jokes when it came to how prissy it sounded, and Saki, a Fusoan with more extensive cooking and survival knowledge than possibly Yoshika with a free spirit attitude just as strong. Then came Aino from Suomus who didn't say much but dragged along a chatty best friend, Adalina from Romagna,who hadn't stopped talking Lucchini's ear off about the coolness of their shared homeland and her Milan birthplace for five minutes. The last three were Orussian triplets, Darya, Valeriya and Alina. They too were silent types and only really spoke amongst each other, to the point of knowing the other's mannerisms perfectly. Lucchini presently stood before the motley crew in the hangar, their gathering place after Sakamoto had broken the meeting off and completed assignments to move to introductions, with first drills at 900 hours, ten minutes really. Relieved inside that she had managed to draw out their names at least, Lucchini cleared her throat as the pairs of eyes watched her every move.

"Just to be clear with everyone again, I want all of you to listen carefully when we get to business later. Paying attention and reacting to orders isn't only a skill to help you pass, it's one that can and will save your lives. But, I will do my best to be fair as well. A leader who knows what they're doing is also important. Not only can you achieve your purpose with them, but also count on them with your life. Now, if you end up with an incompetent person at the head, using your own sense and instincts alone will definitely be what really saves your ass. Hopefully none of you will be put into that situation. Even so, it's my job now to bring you to your feet. Any questions?"

During the speech, Adalina had snickered and made Aino smirk with Lucchini slipping the word 'Ass' in. She spoke up at her chance to address her teacher.

"Yeah I got a question for ya, you're not gonna be one of those people who act tough like just now, but are really pussies eh? Cuz it sounds to me like you've been burned before with a shitty leader if you're so passionate about that."

The others drew in a hushed breath. Elizabeth stood suddenly and yelled at her teammate.

"You got some damn balls to say that bastard!"

Darya narrowed her eyes at the coming argument, saying nothing but leaning back as her sisters stared at her in protest. The three of them did continue watching patiently however.

"How disgraceful for a soldier." Elise muttered under her breath.

"Hey! I ain't a bastard! My family goes back generations, you're the one who looks like the beaten bastard here!"

Elizabeth's lip quivered at Adalina's retort.

"Come on, I'll fight you right now you loud mouthed son of a bitch! Or are you just a damn coward?"

Adalina rose in a rush of adrenaline.

"I'm not that either! Put up your fists, bastard!"

Aino tugged hard at Adalina's flight jacket to make her sit down. Sandra and Beth had huddled closer together and away from the combatants. It was then that Lucchini's nerve finally sharpened.

"Shut the fuck up, both of you! Sit your damned asses down."

Turning their heads in the same motion, Elizabeth and Adalina were wide eyed and shaking. Lucchini's voice had boomed in the air and cracked it like the spark of a raging fire, her narrowed gazed had pierced their hearts. Adalina was the first to obey, sweat pouring from her brow and temples. Her voice shook.

"I-I guess I was w-wrong. Sorry chief, you've g-got the real deal in you after all."

Elizabeth's eyes seemed more puzzled than shaken afterwards, but she quietly sat once more. Lucchini continued.

"This isn't a game. This isn't make believe. This is training. Not just any training, but training on a front line. The most dangerous and rawest kind the military has to offer. Not to mention you are getting this training from the world's best, so fucking act like you have a brain, or you can leave right now."

Her stone emerald eyes met Adalina's.

"You bet I had shit leaders. Before I came to the 501st, I was the only one who knew that and let them know I did. Guess how much hot water that landed me in? Guess how many comrades I had to watch get wrecked because of them? Hell, they even tried to ship me off around the whole air force till they finally sent me here, because even though I had a mouth, in the end they knew they weren't good enough for me. So yeah, I've been burned, but I still survived. And that's all that matters up there, not medals, not the kill count you can boast, cause even the best can lose themselves I've seen it happen, not even really a rank, just being able to survive by any means. And to work as a team to increase your chances."

Everyone was silent. Their eyes were locked on the Instructor.

"Alright, move out for drills everyone! Let's go!"

Sakamoto's voice echoed across, with all present starting to move in organized droves. Lucchini turned to look at them, finding Barkhorn giving her a surprised glance over the distance, and she squinted closely enough to find Hartmann's grin. She faced her new students once more.

"Y'all heard Sakamoto, c'mon!"

A/N: So I guess the holidays tore more time away for writing this than I thought it would. I didn't even get to start on a Lucchini special for her birthday, Christmas Eve, but I guess I'll work on it next and get it out anyway. That'll be an annual thing from now on I suppose. Happy New Years everyone! 


	6. Chapter 6

"Three more laps! Run you lazy fools, run! I wanna see more energy!"

Sakamoto stood at the sidelines while her group circled around yet again. They panted and sweated at the same pace, though some began slowing down. One called out to her Instructor.

"Ma'm, this...is too much..."

"Too much?! What're you going to do when being out of shape lets a Neuroi catch you? Is it too much then? Move your ass!"

The girl groaned but kept jogging.

"Up up! Keep your backs straight! What the hell is that Recruit? Are you trying to become a pyramid or do a push up?!"

Barkhorn was walking up and down the center row as her group exercised their push ups in unison. Her eyes peered carefully over each of them, pacing like a dog.

"Not bad girls! Next we'll work on maintenance but go for another five rounds."

Lynette called out encouragingly in contrast to her friends and yelling over gunfire, earning smiles from her ten and a few jealous looks from the other recruits. Lucchini stared down at all of them as she flew straight, the winds whipping her hair. She lifted a hand to the intercom piece in her ear.

"Remember! Follow my movements exactly! Don't do anything on your own and try to keep up!"

Elizabeth nodded with the others at the head of the pack, while Adalina frowned. Aino noticed and shot a glance at her friend. It was returned with Adalina's tongue sticking out before a bug flew in. She coughed and hacked, earning a snicker from Saki.

"S-Shut up."

Lucchini turned into a Split S movement before looping back into a straight level, finally tailspinning and rising again. She then threw herself into a roll, the group matching her perfectly.

"Would ya look at that, Lucchini is giving us a show!"

Hartmann peered up at the sky as her trained eyes shifted side to side with precise timing to the shadows above. Turning to address her section, she grinned.

"Let's see you guys beat them with me! C'mon!"

She took to the sky off the runway with rottes flying close behind. They carried orange guns, paintballs in the chambers for practice. Hartmann ascended to five thousand meters before stopping.

"Alright everyone, split into two teams! First to shoot up the whole other side wins."

They zoomed away and did just that, launching themselves into the game with a fierce intensity. Banking and looping, they circled each other endlessly, only stopping when one got on another's tail and fired. Slowly the ranks began to thin out as more girls had their Strikers coated orange. The remaining competition was tough and Hartmann often craned her neck to follow their movements instead of only her eyes.

"Impressive. You new generation are a step up from when I was in basic training! Pretty raw though, but I'll work that out."

They hadn't the time to focus on her words. Sweat dripped and dried on their foreheads. They flew as blurs across the clouds. The roar of their engines filled the air and drowned out all other sound. Those who watched on the sidelines with their teacher had dropped their jaws in disbelief. Even those on the ground stopped what they were doing, their eyes straining as they 'Ooo'ed and 'Ahh'ed at the scene. By now there were two left in the game. They flew at each other head on in a last confrontation, brandishing their rifles straight ahead.

"And now we'll have our winner..."

Even Hartmann held her breath.

"Surprise! Hahahaha!"

Adalina zipped past close below the two left in the duel. She had her arms crossed behind her head as she looked up at them. They lost their concentration and fired at the same time. Yelping and covered in paint the shade of Sunny D, they crashed into one another in a tie. Blowing her whistle, Hartmann called the end.

"What the hell are you doing 'D Annoio! Get back over here!"

Lucchini's voiced boomed across, the vibrations hitting Adalina like a wave. She cringed before obeying.

"Sorry Chief, I couldn't resist."

Lucchini's eyes widened and her mouth twitched.

"Couldn't resist? Couldn't resist?! Well I'm really close to not resisting kicking your ass! Do you know what you've done? How bad that could have turned out?!"

"Yeah I know I know it was a mistake-"

"You're damn right it was a mistake! Miss, if I'd known she had left I'd never let her get away with it I swear."

Elizabeth cut in sharply, her words jumbling out in a frenzy. Lucchini turned to look at her and growled.

"I made you team leader for a reason. You seemed capable and most loyal, this is partly your fault too. In fact..."

She addressed the rest of her gang.

"It's all our fault for not keeping THIS dumbass-"

She pointed at Adalina.

"Out of this mess and in the group!"

They all winced, Beth and Sandra clinging together in fear and shame. Aino gave her friend another disappointed glance.

"Now go apologize!"

"Yes ma'm."

Adalina quickly saluted and flew away. She appeared next to Hartmann who was busy checking and consoling the ones who had crashed. Noticing the arrival, Hartmann turned away to speak to her.

"I won't chew you out, Lucchini did a good enough job of that. But she's right, you could get court marshaled for that. Disobedience, putting a comrades life at risk of injury, well you know. Have anything to say for yourself?"

Adalina nodded stiffly.

"Yes ma'm, I'm sorry for my irresponsible actions today. I have caused a scene and possible injury to fellow recruits and there is nothing to excuse what I have done. I can only ask forgiveness."

"Well that's not for me to really decide. You girls, Lucy, Heidi. What do you two think?"

The pair who had been neck and neck looked Adalina up and down. They then came together and whispered quietly before speaking up again.

"We think she was wrong but we'll let it go. Neither of us are too bad."

"It kinda proves that we have to work on our focus anyway." Lucy finished.

Hartmann shrugged.

"See? They were nice about it. But don't do that again."

She leaned in closer, this time her eyes flashed stern malice.

"And if I catch you doing that in real combat I won't hesitate to fire a warning shot or let you get hit till I save your ass at the last second. Because I'm not that fucked up to let you die."

Swallowing her heart in her throat, Adalina nodded as Hartmann backed off. She swiftly returned to Aino's side in Lucchini's group. The eyes of the others followed her and Aino turned away from any eye contact that Adalina tried to make.

"Hey c'mon Aino, don't be too mad at me." She whispered.

Aino said nothing and let her eyes wander as if Elise's hair was suddenly interesting.

"Please, don't be like that. I know I'm an idiot."

All she got was a hard elbow to the ribs which made her lose breath and bend over.

"Shiiiiit." Adalina breathed out.

They all continued flying without her, finally landing on the runway when Sakamoto's whistle and the setting sun called time.

-

"I just don't understand her! Even I wasn't that stupid! Why would she do that?"

Lucchini paced from side to side in front of Hartmann in their room. Hartmann yawned.

"She's just green and a troublemaker. Her type usually settle down if you do what you did. And if their team mates keep them in check. I think they will too after seeing her out there and with that argument she started before. Don't worry too much Lucchini."

She unwrapped a chocolate bar and began casually eating as Lucchini threw her hands up in the air.

"Still! How long do you think that'll take? I mean I could count on Elizabeth but with them at each other's throats would there be much of a point? Shit!"

She kicked a pile of junk, making Hartmann cringe and jump up with a hand extended. A chocolate piece stuck in her mouth.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry. I'm just frustrated."

"I know. Why don't you go talk to Shirley?"

They both froze as the wall shook for a second.

"Oh! Ooh! Yes! Shirley.~ More!"

It was obvious that talking was not an option.

"Umm...yeah...no..."

"Forget I said anything. Wanna play cards instead?"

Lucchini sighed.

"I guess so. Thanks."

"It's no big deal. I just don't want you stressing. Here, I'll deal for us."

Lucchini sat down in front of Hartmann cross legged.

"So, are you thinking of that match before your squirt interrupted it? Crazy right?"

"Yeah it was. Even I kept looking over. You've got some good ones there."

Hartmann grinned.

"Thanks. I gotta admit they may get a one up on us old timers."

"Geez I'm not old."

Lucchini picked up her hand of cards. It's was decent.

"You are by their standards. Plus we've been fighting longer. These girls are fresh into their powers."

Hartmann placed the deck down and picked up her own hand.

"Heh, time is flyin then."

Hartmann arranged her hand. Her face calm as she kept eating.

"You can say that again."

Lucchini made the first move as the noises from their friends next door only increased, which they did their very best to ignore.

A/N: ok I'm awful for ignoring this for a while but I promise I'll try harder (haha, innuendo...yes my humor is low like Adalina's) 


	7. Chapter 7

"Mmph...ngh...no...stop..."

Lucchini twitched and rustled her blanket, swaying it.

"Get away...I didn't do it!"

Her brow furrowed and her lips pursed. Her hands curled into fists, shaking violently.

"Leave me alone! I-I just want mama...mama!"

Hartmann snored loudly, sprawled in her heap comfortably.

"Whys it always me?"

Lucchini's tremors grew worse, cold sweat running down her temples and forehead.

"Stop...please..."

Tears bubbled, streaming slowly down her face. Choked, low cries resounded as her voice drew to a quiet whimper. Her eyes snapped open as a single jolt shook her and ended the dream. Breathing heavily, she glared wildly at everything, trying to make sure she was in fact awake. Wiping away sweat, she shivered as a small breeze made its way in. Being near the window, she squinted her eyes, stinging with salt. She sat up, shivering before dropping down. Her landing stung, the balls of her feet tingling as blood pulsed. Rising, she glanced at Hartmann before creeping past and into the hallway. Silent save for muffled night song in the corridor, her nerves felt frayed. A sickness tore through her stomach, it made her face contort in confusion until it grew on her. That fathomless terror of being, feeling, utterly alone. Her pace quickened, speeding for the only warmth she knew would help her. Their room was silent as she entered, she heaved shallow breaths as that terror washed through her still.

"Shirley!"

Her sharp whisper echoed dimly across. Peering over she found what part of her had already expected. Shirley was sound asleep, her usual habit of snoring loud enough to match Hartmann had trickled to a gentle rumble. Barkhorn's head lay snugly on her chest, her arms wrapped around the others waist and her breathing was steady. Their naked forms created a single shadow cast clearly under a silver glow.

"Shir...ley?"

Slowly drawing closer, Lucchini realized who had taken her place and smiled.

"Right, this isn't for me anymore."

She sighed, her heart and breathing slowing. The panic tearing though her felt eased, scrubbed by a return to reality and sweeter things. She shook her head with a smirk and left, careful in shutting the door. Red hair and innocent blue eyes flashed through her mind. Her breath hitched, knowing exactly who they belonged to. She blushed and her stomach leapt, this time not with fear.

"If I just think of her..."

Her mind recalled how Barkhorn had clung to her friend with the intimacy someone else made her yearn for. Her body ran hot and she made her way in the darkness towards her room, where moonlight still poured as molten silver through the window. Collapsing onto a section of Hartmann's pile, her eyes felt heavy, taking her away to dreams once more.

"Hey! Get up before we're later and it's worse!"

Someone's foot was thumping softly against her side. Groaning, she turned over towards the familiar voice, finding Hartmann staring at her with a slight panic.

"Wha?"

"Trude already tore me a new one, turns out we're an hour behind. Now get up and follow me."

She nodded and sluggishly sat up to get to her feet. Rubbing her head and yawning, she followed Hartmann as they then scuttled over to the bathrooms to at least brush their teeth before grabbing whole potatoes, at Hartmann's insistence, and running out the door to meet the others, miraculously finishing them in record time as they ran. Their groups were pacing restlessly inside the hangar, everyone else had already moved out for drills.

"Later Panther, keep that Adalina in check." Hartmann called as they split.

Upon seeing her Instructor, Elizabeth was the first to salute, leading the others as they fell in line and did the same.

"Sorry for the tardy, which I might add is one thing you guys never want to be. There weren't any issues I take it?"

"No ma'm!" Elizabeth barked.

"Permission to inquire Instructor?"

Lucchini's eyes shifted over to the direction of Adalina, whose hand was raised, her voice carrying no mischief or menace. She widened her eyes at the sudden change, but only for a moment.

"Permission granted Private." Lucchini fumbled back.

"Why exactly were you late Chief?"

Aino smiled at Adalina and nodded to herself as if satisfied. Elizabeth paid no mind save for a slight smirk, the other girls sighing with the exception of Elise, who stuck up her nose and 'Hmphed' while the triplets stared in unison at the elephant in the room.

"The short version is, I overslept." She admitted with a nervous laugh.

That created a ripple effect of giggles and head shaking. Elise nudged Elizabeth.

"She is not perfect after all, as you think she is."

Elizabeth shrugged.

"She's still proving to be a good leader. And thanks to Aino's little scheme last night that brat Adalina won't be slipping for a while. We can build as a team for real now."

Elise nodded in agreement.

"It was indeed an effective approach. I do not believe she will misbehave as well."

Their conversation was picked up by Lucchini's sharp ears amidst everyone else's restored mirth at the turnaround.

"What did Aino do?" She asked, her brow raised curiously.

"I'd like not to admit I saw and heard everything since it wouldn't be true, but from what I understand there was a deep heart to heart following Aino locking Adalina out of their room."

Elizabeth finished her report with a grin, easily recalling Adalina's panic and pacing throughout the hallway as she begged Aino to quit it and pleaded the help of her team mates, all while dressed only in a towel from the baths.

"We thought it was funny cuz she was freezing her ass off too." Sandra and Beth chimed together.

Flushed in embarrassment, Adalina's temper rose.

"Shaddup and quit rattin on me!"

The sisters stuck their tongues out to the amusement of all before Lucchini smiled and motioned towards the parked Striker Units.

"That's enough joking for now girls, let's get to the air!"

"Yes ma'm!"

They suited up with orange training rifles and soon took off down the runway, sailing into the sky. As they ascended, Hartmann and her group caught sight and cleared some airspace, taking their show of aerodynamic and standard formations elsewhere. It was Lucchini's turn for paintball. As they passed, she saw Hartmann's good luck smile and returned the same. Bringing her Striker to a halt, her girls did the same behind.

"We'll be performing training skirmishes today! Two teams only. First to eliminate all members of the other side wins! Whoever's in the rows behind me, that's your team."

"Understood!"

They broke formation and immediately took up the offensive, trails of paint bullets whizzing by and narrowly missing in some cases as the jumpy and cocky pulled their triggers. Hairs raising on the back of her neck, Elizabeth pulled up and sharply banked left for a loop in the direction of her perceived opponent. Sure enough the flash of Saki's hair and standard Fuso uniform passed by in a blur. A flash of tracer bursts from her gun's muzzle, forcing Elizabeth up and over for another loop attempt, Saki proved to be stubborn and fast, catching her tail a third time. Cornered, she cut some throttle, Saki taking her bait as she over shot her flight, cursing as she twisted her torso with all her strength to fire back before it was too late, already meeting a face full of paint as Elizabeth herself fired. Covered in orange, they both spiraled out of the battle in a draw, sucking their teeth as they cut their losses and recounted their last seconds dueling. Time ticked on, the others zooming past and firing at any chance they got. At long range, their shots often simply flew over head and hardly connecting. Their itchy trigger fingers that jumped as their nerves did quickly put Beth and Sandra out as the triplets sneakily teamed up after minutes of frustration, surrounding and firing at close range to devastating effect.

"We're sorry Ms. Lucchini!" They cried in unison.

"Just think about what you did wrong!" Came the reply.

"Yes ma'm!" Adalina broke in on the line, leading an element with Aino as they shot up from under the unsuspecting triplets, spraying rounds and wiping out two before Darya aimed, planting a round in Adalina before Aino made her join her sisters in defeat. Elise seized the moment to dive from above, closing in for the final blow as orange painted Aino next. Sweeping past, she remained pensively focused even as Lucchini called time.

"And Elise is the winner! Though she made a big mistake..."

That made Elise twitch, eyes wide with a desperate frown.

"She forgot to cover her teammates at all before they were wiped out. While you won the battle, you missed the lesson. In real life, they'd be dead."

Fingers curled tightly around her dummy rifle, Elise gritted her teeth.

"I shall not forget, Instructor. I extend my apologies."

Lucchini cemented that reaction in her mind.

"As long as you understand."

Hartmann and her group flew in loops overhead, witnesses as their leader peered closely for but a second.

***

"That seemed intense..."

"She's gotta be a perfectionist like Barkhorn. Why does Karlsland always churn out those types?"

"Hey hey, do I look like one?"

"Ah right...sorry."

Biting off a block of chocolate, Hartmann lounged back in her beloved heap.

"She'll be fine too, you might not even need to work her hard if she'll train herself during down time."

"I guess that'll make this job easier."

Another bite and munch before Hartmann answered.

"Nah, we've only just started and you're jumping the gun. Patience kid, patience."

Lucchini frowned as Hartmann threw that out so casually, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah you're right..."

She sat down before Hartmann and sighed.

"I still sort of wonder though, if Commander Minna put too much faith-"

The remainder of chocolate wrapped in its packaging was slung full force and collided with Lucchini's head. She jerked and rubbed the spot, glaring at Hartmann.

"The hell was that for?"

"You need to stop doubting! This is killing me here. Minna knows what she's doing, just step up. You proved you could do it anyway, what's all the complaining about?"

Lucchini hung her head, the fingers of a hand drumming against ground.

"Lately I've been remembering a lot of things, like the squads I was in before I joined the 501st. It's been coming back to haunt me in my sleep. And...I'd like to think it's because of what I've been doing lately."

Hartmann leaned back into a pile of dirty laundry as Lucchini went on.

"This pressure to be the center of attention and lead...the only other time I did that in the Air Force it was to mock and abuse me."

"That's the past. Learn to let shit go Lucchini. You'll drive yourself crazy."

Sighing and fully reclining back, Hartmann stared at the ceiling with her arms crossed behind her head.

"It's not easy..."

"That's no excuse. I thought you'd be smart enough to realize that."

Lucchini nodded and pulled her knees closer to her chest.

"Hey, when's our next leave time?"

"In three weeks, why? Got somewhere to be?"

"Sorta...it's a little complicated."

Maria had last been in her life when Venezia still rang with the hammer sounds of reconstruction. Though the reunion had been glorious and the promises sweet, life always had its ways of dividing.

"Ooo? Your mother is fine isn't she? Your dad's still shipped out though..."

"Yeah, it's like that there but...it's someone else."

Hartmann shot up like a rocket, eyes wide.

"When did you find time to get a date you sly dog?!"

Smiling, she playfully punched Lucchini's arm.

"Go you! Lucchini the bachelorette, geez I never thought I'd see the day."

Blushing, she retreated into herself.

"It's not like that, I don't know if she still loves me."

"Hmm? She didn't leave you cold after a night did she?"

"Maria would never do that!" She roared, slapping Hartmann away.

"Whoa! Ok ok, never mind."

"Never, ever, talk about her like that. Ever."

Her hair tousled and wild, her voice dropped into a rumbling growl.

"I-I won't. I don't even know who you're talking about! She must be something though."

In her fright, Hartmann had further backed into her retreat. Space for now seemed to be the best thing, though she swallowed the lump in her throat. Lucchini sighed deeply, frustration etched on her face, but guilt in her suddenly small voice.

"I'm sorry Hartmann, I got a little carried away there. I know you're just playful."

Fear left her and her eyes softened in sympathy.

"No no its alright. Whoever this girl is you must really care about her for that to have hit a nerve. That's admirable. Still, might wanna tone it down a smidge."

Lucchini cringed at the chide, a smile managing its way in nonetheless. Back when Shirley and I took Yoshika to Rome for supplies, that's when I met her. It's how I squandered all our food money by suddenly taking her out on an impromptu date." She said with a slight laugh.

Hartmann's eyes widened.

"You what? For real? Then...how did we not starve?"

"Simple, she sent us supplies. Though I didn't know that till after the crates fell on me while I was punished for wasting everything."

Hartmann shivered.

"I didn't know that either, we're really lucky you didn't get us killed...I just thought the government gave us freebies to add on to whatever you guys brought. Trude wouldn't tell me much."

Lucchini nodded with a tender smile as she recalled the past.

"Nope, well now you know what happened. It's all my fault for getting hit by the thunderbolt. She even kissed me, though it was on the cheek."

"Thunderbolt? What, love at first sight? Never would've taken you for that type either."

"It's a phrase that comes from Sicilia, that uncontrollable desire and need to have someone you see. That's what I felt, besides wanting to help her out the pickle she was in."

Hartmann sighed and absentmindedly fiddled with her hair.

"Geez, I feel like after all this time we're really just strangers. I didn't know a word of any of this. You're a lot more adventurous than I thought."

"Well...we aren't strangers but I just never got to talk to you. You were always sleeping and I just couldn't stay up long enough to see you up and about for real."

"Point taken, plus u'know what they say..."

She ruffled Lucchini's hair with a grin.

"Kids really can't hold it together past nine at night!"

"Shut up! I could have ok? At least nine thirty...that counts doesn't it?"

Merry and excited laughter resonated as Hartmann tried to respond.

"Barely Lucchini, it's ok though. We all go through that."

"I doubt you ever left it. It's hard to imagine you weren't just born sleeping already."

Lucchini yelped as a quick flick of the fingers from Hartmann stung her nose.

"I was not. It ain't possible, even Ursula would tell you that and she was there."

"Too much info." She shot back as she rubbed her nose.

Leaning backward again and staring up at the ceiling, Hartmann recounted their remaining active duty days on her hands.

"Three weeks, better set your calendar kid. And have a plan to meet, you never want to find yourself with your pants down, at least not till you get her in bed if she wants it too heheh."

A book flew and collided right at her blonde head without missing a beat.

A/N: I've been fuckin busy Jesus 0-0. Schools pretty much over though so I've got a ton of free time though I'll hopefully also be landing a job so there's that. I'll try to make more time for this I promise. Most likely though I'll end up like a Kentaro Miura and show my face once in a blue moon. And yes, the Thunderbolt is a reference to Mario Puzo's novel, The Godfather. 


End file.
